


Only One Jacket

by Annibal



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 12:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2811608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annibal/pseuds/Annibal





	Only One Jacket

It had all started when Buster had started to shiver when Matthew took the dogs out for their daily run. Matthew had suggested getting him a jacket and boots. Because he agreed that it would not be good for Buster to be cold they had gone to the pet store. 

Matthew had found a little red and green vest and booties to match. Since they were Christmas themed they were a little cheaper. Will had given in when Matthew said it was only one jacket, it wasn’t like they were dressing the dogs up. 

Except as the weather got colder Buster wasn’t the only one who needed a jacket. Slowly all his smaller dog found themselves in the little Christmas themed vests and boots. 

It happened when he wasn’t there. He would come home after work and Matthew would be out with the dogs. As they all piled back in the house day by day, slowly one by one they all joined Buster in their clothing. 

Each time it felt like it was too late to say anything if the dogs were already dressed, so he let it slide.

It took almost a month before they all had matching outfits, each one to match the size of the dog. Only Winston was free from it because of his thicker coat. He never shivered like the other dogs after an hour outside. 

Or at least that was what Will had thought. Winston showed up with a bandana instead, matching all the other animals. 

It happened slow enough that it never seemed out of control until Jack dropped by to see how he was and offer him his old job back. Matthew returned from his run, and the dogs that followed him were all in matching Christmas outfits. 

Will opened his mouth and looked at Jack who only needed to raise one eyebrow to get his point across. 

Matthew really was out of control.


End file.
